How Do You Spell Love?
by LuigiPenPal23
Summary: Russ, the young reporter, just lost the girl he loved to another man. But when he realizes he has fallen in love with a murderer what will he do? Based off the play Murder in the House of Horrors.


How Do You Spell Love?

Dedication: To all of those who were in "Murder in the House of Horrors" and to Mike, who showed me the true meaning of happiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Murder in the House of Horrors"

Five minutes ago Russ wouldn't have been able to bear the thought of Betty, the only girl he ever loved, leaving him for another man. But now he didn't care. Let Betty spend the rest of her life with Kirk Carlton. The only person Russ cared about now was _her._

So what if she had killed a man in cold blood by stabbing him through the ear with his pencil. A minor flaw, nothing more. She could do no wrong in his eyes. His beautiful angel: Elena Newman.

Russ quickly walked down the halls trying to find Lt. Dan Marrow. Once he found him he could set his plan into motion.

He found the detective standing by the exit to the Hamilton Museum. He was talking on his cell phone to his boss. When he saw Russ approach him he quickly hung up.

"You'll have quite an interesting story for your paper tomorrow, Russ." Dan smiled.

"Yeah…" Russ sighed. He brushed a hand through his dark brown hair.

"What's the matter?" Dan asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"Could you give a message to Betty for me?" Everything was going according to plan.

"Certainly, Russ, what is it?" Dan listened intently.

"Could you tell Betty I'm going to be out of town this week…I'm going to visit my parents." Russ explained.

Dan nodded his head. "Will do." With that he began to walk down the hall, until finally he was out of sight.

Russ smiled smugly. Perfect, now there was one last thing to do.

With Dan out of the way Russ nonchalantly walked over to the police cruiser in the parking lot. In the front seat sat Val Holloway, small and petite. Easy to take care of.

Russ tapped on the side window. Seeing that it was Russ, Val rolled the window down.

"What? I can't let you interview the criminal, it's against our policy." She snapped.

"I have a message for you." Russ tried to glimpse into the backseat but to no avail.

"What is it?" Val asked.

Without a moment's hesitation Russ punched Val in the face. The force from the blow knocked her out. Russ opened the door and flung Val's limp body onto the parking lot. He slid into the front seat.

"Russ?"

He turned around. There she was, his angel. Chestnut colored curls framed her pale face. Her blue eyes stared into his. Her small, shaking hands were trapped inside a pair of handcuffs.

Russ pulled out the keys he had pick pocketed from Dan during his conversation. Without saying a word he unlocked her handcuffs. They fell from Elena's tiny wrists to the floor.

"Elena, I have something I want to tell you…" Russ started to speak but Elena interrupted him.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself arrested!" Elena shrilled.

"I don't care about what happens to me, I only care about you." Elena was taken back by Russ's comment. Russ placed his hand on her cheek and began to stroke it. Her skin was so soft.

"Elena, I love you. You mean everything to me. I didn't want to have to watch you get thrown into prison and be treated horribly by those cops. I want to take you away from all of this, where I can keep you safe from your past and start a new life…with me." Russ pulled back his hand. But Elena grabbed it and held it against her cheek.

"I like that idea." She smiled a soft, radiant smile.

Russ felt himself blush. Elena giggled a little. Then, without warning, she pulled his lips into hers and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Russ felt like he was in heaven. His angel loved him back. Nothing else in the world mattered now, only her.

After a few minutes Russ pulled his head away. "I have a summer house by the beach. We could go there, no one would find us."

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap, it's been a long day. Wake me up when you get there." Elena yawned and fell asleep in the back seat.

Russ smiled at her. He leaned back and kissed her on the cheek.

So he was an accomplice now. In a few hours he'd be wanted by the police for helping a murderer escape. He could never go back to his old life, see his friends or family again. But somehow, it didn't matter to him. Elena was in love with him.

And for the first time in his life he was truly happy.


End file.
